


Impatience

by Golddude22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka really wants to see what Rex has done with the nursery.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/gifts).



"Can I look now?"

"Not yet"

"How bout now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Ahsoka" Rex sighed in exasperation "I thought Jedi were suppose to be patient?"

"We are" she pouted "But you've been working on that room for three weeks now, I want to see it"

"But it's not done yet" he complained.

"Please" Ahsoka begged "just a peek"

Rex sighed again.

"Five more minutes" he said after a moment, retreating back into the room.

"It better be" she muttered and heard a chuckle in response.

Seven and a half minutes and several loud bangs later Rex emerged again.

"Alright close your eyes" he said, a grin forming on his face.

She groaned but did as he asked and couldn't help but smile when he took her hands and led her into the room.

He stopped her a few paces in and turned her slightly.

"Can I open them now?"

"Not yet" he teased.

"Rex...." she said warningly.

"Alright" he laughed "open them"

She opened her eyes and sucked in a breath as she took in the room, while tears welled in her eyes.

The formerly plain room had been redone in bright 501st blue and orange the same colour as her skin, with highlights in white that matched her markings and Rex's Jaig eyes.

The rest of the room was amazing as well, with a comfy looking bed and changing table in one corner. Another corner had been turned into a nook filled with dozens of soft toys and books for their child when it grew older and from the ceiling hung a number of model ships and other space related objects.

"Do you like it?" Rex asked quietly when she didn't say anything.

"I love it" she whispered, turning and pressing a soft kiss to his lips "and I'm sure they'll love it too" she added, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Good" Rex murmured against her montral, trailing kisses down her lekku.

She let out a sigh and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down on to it before curling up on top of him.

Though she couldn't wait for their baby to arrive, she wanted to enjoy the last few weeks alone with Rex.

Outside the sun was beginning to set on the beautiful nabooan landscape and lying there in Rex's arms she couldn't think of a better place to raise their children.

And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
